Milk
by AoiKame
Summary: It's been 3 years after the war and Harry finds himself in a relatively peaceful world. Harry however finds his life in disarray after a horrifying discovery of things that have long since passed. Warning: Yaoi and Rape. Lots of it. You have been warned. Oh and I did not follow JK's canon plot of Harry getting married to Ginny. Ew.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his desk in silence and listened to the ticking of the wall clock behind him. He was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do today.

It had been several years after the war, and times were relatively peaceful. Save for a few persistent stragglers, namely Lucius and several of Voldemort's elite, most death eaters have been caught or have died at the hands of aurors and civilians alike. Although countless lives and homes were lost in the war, the community was healing and slowly rebuilding.

As much as Harry was glad that the war was over, he wasn't used to not being out there on the field. With no news about the missing death eaters and the rest being either dead or rotting in the bellows of Azkaban, Harry had absolutely nothing to do. He thought about paying a visit to Hermione, but she was undoubtedly busy with her work in the upper floors of the ministry of magic. Ron was out of the question as well since he was busy at home with his and Hermione's second daughter. Harry didn't feel much up to hanging out with a child.

With a sigh, Harry pushed away from his desk and lazily strode out of his office.

"Wotcher, Harry." Greeted one of the aurors, Anth, on the floor as he passed him by, "Slow day today, ain't it?"

"Tell me about it." Harry said in an exasperated voice.

The wizard laughed, "Ain't the first I heard complain about it today. People jus' aren't up for makin' trouble nowadays." Anth winked at harry as he continued on his way to the far end of the hallway, "Mighty good for the wizarding world I tell ya, but we've gotten so used to some fighting that it just ain't plenty healthy for us to stay cooped up down here doin' nothin'."

Harry watched him walk away and sighed once again. He briskly walked towards the elevators, determined to get out of the dark confines of the building. He needed fresh air and the heat of the sun on his face. He needed to remind himself that this time of peace and fleeting moment of boredom is infinitely better than the dark times of the war that recently passed.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened to let a sea of witches and wizards in. Harry struggled to get comfortable within the confined space of the elevator, to no avail. His shirt clung to the sweaty small of his back and was pressed up against the man behind him. Within his peripheral vision, he could see that the man he was pressed up against was wearing a beautifully tailored and expensive looking suit. Harry felt guilty at the thought of his sweaty back rubbing up against such fine cloth. He tried his best to push his torso away from the man discreetly. While doing so, his hips brushed up against something hard behind him. He wasn't sure what it was but it he paid it no mind.

Another ding resounded in the lift and the elevator doors once again opened. Although many people got off, a whole new crowd of witches and wizards rushed in and pushed harry back harder onto the man behind him. Harry could no longer ignore the odd hard object behind him. It was pressed up against his butt cheeks. Harry understood now what it was but couldn't fathom why the man was so aroused. He opted to remain silent hoping that it would go away and spare both Harry and the man behind him some embarrassment. With three floors left to go, it won't be long before they would both be able to get off this cramped elevator and away from one another.

The man started to wriggle behind Harry, seemingly to get comfortable. This made Harry double his efforts to put some space between them. Harry was embarrassed for the man and his 'problem'. He could imagine how bad it would feel to be caught at such a vulnerable moment in a public space like that. To Harry's abject horror however, the man started to grind his erection behind him. It started with miniscule movements, tentative thrusts against his ass, but slowly gaining speed and force. Harry couldn't speak and couldn't move. His thoughts volleyed between disbelief and shock.

Harry tried to push away when a sudden rush of people coming into the elevator slammed him back against the man's chest, knocking the breath out of him. The man behind him clasped his arms from behind, holding him in place. To somebody unaware, it may just seem like the man behind Harry was trying to steady him from behind. Harry couldn't move now even if he wanted to. His face flushed a brighter red as the humping behind him got faster and with the man's face right behind him, he could hear the quickening of his breath. The man's right hand slid down his arm, past his fingers and held onto his hip tight as he thrust harder. Harry let out a small yip of surprise, which made a few people in the lift glance at him. He kept his face down for fear of being recognized. The-boy-who-lived and savior of the wizarding world, unable to defend himself from a molester. His eyes burned with tears that wouldn't fall.

Suddenly they were gone; the hands, the penis, the warm chest of the man behind him. All of it. Harry looked up and saw that they had reached the first floor. Everybody was rushing out of the elevator and onto the main lobby of the ministry. Harry frantically looked around for the man in the fine suit. He wanted to be able to identify the man. 'To do what?' his thoughts sarcastically interrupted his search, 'To report him?'.

Harry looked down and absent-mindedly made his way through the crowd. He didn't understand why he froze up like that. He should've realized earlier on what the man's intentions were and should've been able to stop him from continuing what he was doing. He had faced death and danger countless times, but this was the first time Harry had ever felt panic like that. He was very confused.

Making his way out of the ministry, away from the wards, he apparated to the small estate he bought himself recently. With a loud crack, he found himself at home. It was a simple bungalow by the coast away from the city. Up there, he was alone and he liked it that way. With the fame that came with being the guy who killed the magical terrorist that was Voldemort, it was his only option really. Harry checked the wards surrounding his home to see if anything was out of place as he walked into his front door and let himself drop down onto his couch. He was still shaken by what had transpired and was angry at himself for not doing anything besides stand there like an idiot.

It was the middle of the day and Harry was on duty but he felt so tired he couldn't find it in himself to go back to the ministry today. 'It was a slow day anyway. They can handle one day without me.' Harry thought as he let himself drift off into restless sleep on his couch, hoping to be rid of these horrible feelings by the time he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found himself in a dark place. He extended his arms towards his sides and realized he was confined in a room that was small enough to touch walls on either side of him. He attempted to stand up only to hit his head on the ceiling painfully. A wire with a lightbulb swung by his face and realization dawned upon him. Harry knelt back down and switched on the light in the room. He was in his old cupboard under the stairs in the Dursley's house. Harry was once again a small young boy, about the age of 7. He crawled up to the cupboard door and peeked through it. It was late at night and the hallway was dark except for the telltale signs of somebody watching television in the living room. Barely any noise could be heard from the living room however, so he figured that the volume of the television was turned down. Harry crept out into the hall and into the living room. As Harry rounded the corner, he stood there staring in shock at what he was seeing. Vernon Dursley, red in the face, was quickly moving his hand up and down his massive cock. It was just as angry looking as Vernon was and just as obese. He found himself unable to look away as his uncle let out a strangled cry and shuddered in his climax. Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight and let out a small gasp of surprise. He didn't understand what his uncle was doing but it looked scary. His uncle heard Harry and turned to fix his gaze on his nephew, face growing even redder than Harry thought was possible.

"Come here, boy." His uncle said in a quiet growl.

Harry slowly stood up from the crouch he had been in and silently made his way towards his uncle on the couch. His uncle silently appraised him for a few minutes. The heavy gaze on him made Harry fidget and he scratched his arm unconsciously.

"You're hungry aren't you, boy?"

Harry looked down and shook his head. "No, sir."

Vernon grabbed him by his face and made Harry look him in the eye. "You liar. I know you are. You were sent to your cupboard tonight without dinner, you good for nothing waste of space."

Harry shook his head more violently this time.

"No, sir. I'm not hungry sir." He said in the hopes that his uncle would let go of him. His uncle's hold on his face was painful and he knew better than to ask for anything more than he had already been given. Asking for more usually resulted in painful beatings and hungrier days for Harry.

"Yes you are. Say it. Say that you are." Vernon insisted, tightening his grip on Harry's jaw, making the young boy wince.

"Yes sir, yes I am. I'm hungry." Harry complied.

"Good boy. Now come here. Kneel down in front of me." Vernon said sweetly, letting go of Harry's face. "I'm going to give you a treat for being such a good boy."

Harry looked up at his uncle's face in disbelief. His uncle had never been nice to him before, what more, given him a treat. It was always Dudley who had new things and more sweets than he could eat. Harry was wary of this new side of his uncle but complied quietly with his request. He preferred this much more to the beatings.

"Good. Good. Now, I'm going to give you some milk, boy. But you are going to have to milk it yourself and drink everything. I'm giving you a treat but I'm not gonna have you wasting anything." Vernon said with a sweet smile on his face.

Harry shuddered at his uncle's smile. It was so alien on his uncle's face, so different from what he was used to that he couldn't help it but slightly back away from him. Vernon's smile fell at the movement and at that, Harry quickly closed in the space between him and his uncle. The young boy shook away his ill feelings and tried to psyche himself up for his treat. 'I get to drink some milk!' He thought excitedly and beamed at his uncle. He's never had that before. He was never allowed to drink some because there was always just enough for Dudley.

"Such a nice boy, see! You should try harder to be a good boy like this. You might get even more treats in the future." Vernon pet Harry's head lightly and grabbed his cock with his other hand. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said a bit louder.

"Good. Now, get to work. Suck on this, boy." Vernon said, slicking some white substance that was leaking over the top of his dick over the rest of his shaft.

Harry had no idea that milk came from that appendage men had between their legs. He supposed it made sense that since babies got to drink from mommies, bigger boys get to drink from their daddies. Harry opened his tiny mouth to put Vernon's penis in it but it was too big. All he could fit into his mouth was the head of Vernon's swollen cock. Harry scrunched up his eyes and wrinkled his nose at the taste and the smell of the milk in his mouth. He didn't like it at all. Harry tried to pull away from Vernon's penis but his uncle groaned out loud and pushed Harry's head over his cock, forcing it even deeper into his nephew's mouth. Harry choked and gagged as it hit the back of his throat and started to panic. He held onto his uncle's arms and tried to push him off. He scratched at his uncle's knuckles and fingers, trying to pry off his hands from his hair to no avail.

The pace at which his uncle pushed his cock in and out of Harry's mouth was dizzying and his nephew could but just hold on to his uncle's hairy thighs as he ploughed into him. Harry's vision blurred as tears started to fall from his eyes. The feel of his uncle's penis in his mouth, pulsating and red as it was, felt horrible; The taste and smell of it even worse.

With a cry just like he had heard earlier on that night, Vernon erratically pumped into Harry's mouth and came. Harry choked on cum and frantically pulled away from his uncle's slackened grip on his head. His mouth was full with the bitter and salty milk in his mouth and he tried to spit it out. He suddenly felt his uncle grip his hair once again and covered his mouth with his other hand.

"Drink it boy. I don't want a single drop of that milk wasted." Vernon said with a sinister grin.

Harry felt more tears run down his cheeks as he swallowed the vile liquid. He never knew it tasted this bad. He wished that he never asked for it or wanted to know what milk tasted like.

Vernon let go of Harry and stood up to grab his pants on the floor near him.

"Now clean this up." Vernon said, indicating the mess on the couch. Harry stood up to grab some tissues from the side table. His uncle grabbed his arm and forced him back to the couch to kneel. "No. With your mouth. Like I said before, I don't want a single drop of that milk wasted. You wanted this boy. Now you clean it."

Harry looked up at his uncle with sad eyes and said, "Yes sir."

Harry licked tentatively the cum left over on the couch and sucked it into his mouth, nose wrinkled and eyes scrunched up once again at the taste.

"FASTER." His uncle said in his booming voice and grabbed Harry's head, smothering his face into the seat cushion of the couch.

"NO!" Harry screamed out loud. He woke up in a panic and fell off his couch onto the floor. In the process, Harry had hit his head on the coffee table next to him. Harry didn't mind the pain, the pain assured him that this was reality and that he had really left that horrible nightmare.

Harry's hand flew to his mouth as he felt his stomach turn when he recalled his dream. Shakily, he stood up and stumbled for the bathroom. Harry could taste the bile rising up his esophagus but no vomit came out. He spat into the bowl and breathed raggedly.

"I remember." Harry whispered quietly to no one.

"I remember." He whispered once again, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Fuck. No." Harry curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor and pulled at his hair hard. "No. God. I can't... Why?!"

Harry cried harder. He bawled out loud, knowing nobody would hear him screaming anyway in his secluded home.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'll be honest with you guys. This is really mostly me getting these things out of my head hahaha! So yeah, moar pron for you (and me). But, this is really a story about Harry processing these feelings and emotions. The next chapter won't be pron, sorry to disappoint lol.

* * *

Harry woke up with some effort. His eyelids were heavy and his head was pounding. He slowly stretched out his legs, laying them out on the floor, and stretched out the rest of his body. Nursing a stiff neck, he mused that he had fallen asleep in a sitting position on his bathroom floor.

He hung his head low and gingerly picked himself up off the ground. Harry coughed hoarsely into his hand as he slowly trudged towards his bedroom. After that nightmare, like a dam breaking, various other memories of his uncle raping him came flooding into his mind. He tried to staunch the flow of the memories and the events that transpired, but he could not do so. Memory upon memory ravaged his mind and he wept and screamed all through the night.

He didn't care to look at himself in the mirror. He already knew that he looked terrible. He felt terrible. A glance at the clock on his bedside table told him that it was already 1:30 in the afternoon.

Harry sat on his bed and slowly lay down onto it; it's softness a welcome relief to his stiff muscles. He was exhausted and he didn't want to think about the Dursleys or what happened in that household anymore. Harry groaned and grabbed his head in his hand as his migraine intensified. He frowned deeply and wondered why he only remembered this now. It seemed odd that he would forget such a terrible event in his life. Strange enough for him to consider that he was under a cure or a hex. Harry knew he was lying to himself. He knew the truth, yet he had to try. He was desperate to be proven wrong.

Harry reached for his wand in the holster that was still strapped to his chest over his shirt. Through the painful haze in his mind, he tried to recall any charms that would help him determine whether or not he was under a hex or spell.

Harry whispered a spell. Nothing seemed to happen.

He whispered another. Again, nothing seemed to happen.

He tried once more, with a tinge of desperation in his voice, but to no avail.

Harry clutched his head again as the pounding grew worse. Unbidden tears started to fall from his eyes. Harry's jaw clenched tightly as he shook from the effort to stifle his sobs. "Stop. No more." Harry said quietly as memories of horrible happenings flooded his mind.

"Please. Stop. I can't…" He continued to plead as Harry curled up into a tight ball on his bed.

His vision slowly faded into darkness. Then sleep took him.

Harry's breathing was erratic as he curled up into himself in the darkness of the small cupboard he found himself in once again. He tried to will himself away at that moment. He was so scared. He could hear the heavy steps of his uncle moving down the stairs. There was a single reason why his Uncle Vernon ever came down the stairs at such a late hour. Harry knew that he was coming for him. The young boy shivered and tried to curl up into a tighter ball in his corner, hoping to be unseen.

The door to his cupboard slowly opened and his uncle's large silhouette peered at him. "Come here boy."

The young boy continued to shiver and swallowed the lump in his throat before he whispered, "No thank you, sir."

Enraged at his young charge, Vernon reached into the cupboard and grabbed Harry by his ankle. He pulled at Harry's ankle hard and Harry gasped audibly as he fell to the ground with a small thud.

"You will come to me boy, when I tell you to come. That is NOT a request. Do you understand?!" Vernon screamed at Harry, bringing his face a mere inch away from Harry's and showering his face with spittle.

"Yes sir." Harry said meekly.

Vernon turned and continued to drag the boy along the hallway and up the stairs by his ankle. Harry winced as his back hit every step along the staircase. He did his best to use his arms to lift himself off the ground as his uncle dragged him behind to minimize any injuries he had to treat later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Harry wondered where Vernon was taking him. It was the first time his uncle had ever brought him upstairs. Any special "treats" or punishments his uncle had ever given him were done in the living room.

The large man opened a door and unceremoniously threw Harry onto the large bed in the middle of the room. For a moment, Harry could not move. The soft bed beneath him felt wonderful. It was softer than anything he could have imagined. Infinitely better than the cot he had for a bed downstairs. His small hands caressed the duvet on top of the bed that was soft and silken to the touch. He closed his eyes; it was heavenly.

The sound of his uncle's belt buckle clinking as it hit the ground brought him back to reality. Harry sat up on the bed shaking.

"Now Harry, time for your milk." Vernon said as he pulled at Harry's hair. "A growing boy needs his sustenance." He continued to say, smiling wickedly at his nephew. His slurred speech and the strong stench of alcohol, indicative of his uncle's drunken state. Kneeling in front of his uncle, Harry winced as Vernon slapped his penis against his face.

The young boy swallowed his uncle's penis quickly and started to bob his head up and down Vernon's member. His uncle shuddered above him as Harry sucked on his penis with practiced ease. Rolling his tongue along the penis' head and running it along the shaft made his uncle pull at Harry's hair even more painfully. Harry winced as his uncle once again directed the pace for Harry's head bobbing along his crotch. Harry's head spun and he shut his eyes tight, fighting the feeling of gagging as Vernon suddenly unloaded his cum into little Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed quickly and stuck out his tongue to show his uncle that he had indeed swallowed all of it. Harry had learned over the last couple of months that doing everything just right, just the way his uncle wanted, was the fastest way to finish the activities for the night. And Harry was all for getting all of it over as quickly as possible.

Vernon backhanded Harry's face so hard that the young boy flew across the other end of the bed. "YOU WHORE." His uncle roared at him.

"Been getting some practice in haven't you? Who have you been fucking with that you've gotten this good?" Vernon screamed into his ear.

Harry reached up over his head and frantically spoke, "No one sir! There's no one!"

"YOU LIAR." Vernon roared as he punched Harry across the other side of his face. "JUST LIKE THAT CHEATING WHORE, PETUNIA."

"Boy, you two sure are related aren't you." His uncle chuckled darkly as he crossed the room to get to the other side of the bed. "Well then, why don't we check eh, boy?"

"Let's fuck you raw right now to see how many men you've had." Vernon violently ripped off the young boy's clothing and flipped him over his stomach.

"Uncle Vernon! Please! Stop!" Harry cried, tears and snot freely falling down his face now. "Please! There's no one else! Please! You have to believe me!"

Harry had no idea what his uncle had in store for him that night. All he knew was that it was going to be painful. It was the first time he had ever seen his uncle so angry and violent, and he had seen his uncle angry and violent countless times.

"Please Uncle Vernon! Please stop!" Harry cried out louder as he felt his uncle moving behind him, lifting his hips and roughly spreading his butt cheeks apart. With his elbows propping up his torso, Harry looked behind him and saw his uncle's beet red face staring at him with such intensity that Harry knew his cries were falling on deaf ears. He broke down completely onto that silken duvet he had casually called heaven earlier that night.

A splitting pain suddenly burst up his spine as his uncle shoved his penis up Harry's unprepared hole. Harry let out a choked sob. He lost his voice at that moment, he could but tightly grip onto the bed linen. Every sensation at that moment was so clear to him; the soft feel of the silk under his hands, the bruising grip that Vernon had on his hips, the feeling of being filled up with something foreign deep inside him, and the blinding pain up his spine and asshole as his uncle ripped it apart.

Vernon groaned as he pulled out and slammed back in just as quickly, forcing Harry's tiny frame to rock forward from the force of his movements. With that thrust, Harry once again found his voice and started to scream as loud as he can. Even when Vernon quickly gagged his mouth with Harry's own used underwear; he continued to scream out in earnest.

Harry screamed even after his uncle had finished with his climax, filling him up with milk. Harry screamed as his uncle turned him over and entered him again, his entry this time smoother as his entrance was now slick with blood and warm cum. Harry screamed long after his uncle had filled up him for a second time. For a third time. A fourth time. Harry screamed even as he was haphazardly dropped back onto his cot in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry's scream was silent as a grave.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It may be take a few days before I post the next chapters. I still need to get my shit together. Hahaha. I'd really appreciate it if you can review this fic so far and give me your insights. This fic started on a whim so I'm not entirely sure how it will end yet.

* * *

"… gave us quite a chase those two but we finally caught them with no casualties to boot. That concludes our report."

Harry nodded nonchalantly at the young auror in front of him and waived him off. "Good. Thanks John."

John moved to hand the paperwork he filled out to Harry over the table. The sudden motion made Harry twitch nervously and hesitantly extended a hand to take the proffered papers. John cast a sideway glance at his current partner, Anth, who had been watching the interaction in silence. Harry thanked the pair again and started reading through the report.

At the sound of the door shutting, Harry dropped the paperwork he had been holding onto his desk and rubbed the palms of his hands over his tired eyes. A week had passed since his discovery and he still couldn't believe what had happened. The denial was all consuming and Harry had been pouring most of his energy the past week into researching about the possibilities of losing one's memories of 'what happened'. He still couldn't stomach the thought of calling it "rape" or "sexual abuse". Maybe it never happened. Maybe they were just bad dreams.

Somebody cleared his throat in his room, startling Harry out of his reverie. "You look damn terrible Harry. Wha's the matter?"

"Wha- How'd you get in here?" Harry exclaimed.

Anth sniggered as he pointed at the door. "Never left now, did I? I ain't exactly the stealthiest auror there is though."

Harry grimaced at this. Not to slight his fellow auror, but Anth really wasn't known for being stealthy.

"You sure are out of it enough to miss my presence 'ere eh?"

The unasked question hung in the air palpably.

"It's nothing Anth. Really. Just bad dreams."

"Bad dreams? Don't tell me…" Anth glanced at Harry's scar nervously.

Harry shook his head and gave his friend a tired smile. "No. Not like that. Just plain old bad dreams I'm afraid."

"Well, whatever they may be about must be a fright cause you look just about dead yourself. Go home and get some shut eye, boy."

Harry felt himself go stiff at the expression, 'boy'. He had heard it all too often recently in his sleep. "Yeah… I think I will."

"There now, that's a good lad. Off you go." Anth's brow was uncharacteristically knit together in worry.

"Call me by floo if anything happens Anth."

"Yes, yes, now shoo. Else I'll call your friend Granger down here to have a look at you."

Harry chuckled good-naturedly at the taunt as he gathered his things and prepared to leave. After the war, Harry immediately joined the ranks of the aurors and had been single-mindedly going after the dark lord's minions to the extent that he had completely forgotten to take care of himself. Hermione was in the middle of taking her NEWTS then and was aiming for a position within the Ministry of Magic as well. Upon seeing the state her friend was in however, she let go of all her current responsibilities and swooped down on Harry. She wouldn't let Harry out of her sight until he was in a decidedly proper state of health and was reassured that he was going to act responsible about his own health from now on. Hermione had hounded upon his auror peers as well for letting Harry get to that state.

Walking down the hall, he rubbed his arms as he felt himself twitch again. Harry felt frustrated as the memories and feelings kept plaguing him even while he was awake and walking around in public. He tried his best to keep the turmoil hidden but wasn't so sure if he was doing a good job. Harry grimaced at the realization that maybe he hadn't since Anth started to notice some changes in his behavior.

Harry was thankful when the elevator door opened to reveal the few passengers the lift held. He had been avoiding taking a full lift since his encounter in it with the molester. He continued to wonder about who the stranger was but shook his head clear of all thoughts of him as the doors opened to his stop.

He drew a sharp breath and looked up suddenly as he realized that the man that passed him by as he stepped off the elevator had been wearing a suit that was similar to the stranger that had been on his thoughts just earlier. Harry searched for his face and his eyes came to lock onto a pair of gray eyes. The eyes belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry called out to Draco just as the doors began to shut. Draco nodded at Harry in recognition but was taken aback by the terror that was apparent on his face. Draco blinked in incomprehension and raised an eyebrow but quickly shot out the briefcase he had been carrying to keep the doors from closing. Muttering an apology to the other lift passengers, he walked over to his former archenemy.

The war had dissolved much of the hostility between the two. In fact, it was Draco himself who aided Harry with countless captures of Voldemort's Death Eaters thanks to the time he had spent in the Dark Lord's ranks. The war's aftermath hadn't been kind to the blonde however. Being responsible for deaths on either side of the conflict, Draco found himself without a friend during his trial at court. That is, with the exception of Harry Potter himself. Draco was beside himself that day with disbelief. The two formed a relationship akin to friendship from then on.

"Potter. You look like you've just seen You-Know-Who been brought back to life."

Harry quickly tried to regain his composure but felt his hands visibly shaking. He shrugged stiffly under Draco's gaze and stuffed both hands into his pockets. The brunette cleared his throat before addressing Draco, hoping his voice was steady enough. It wasn't Draco. He would have known that it was Draco behind him back then of it was him. The stranger wasn't blonde and was a lot taller.

"Nothing. I just thought you were somebody else." Harry stepped away from the blonde discreetly. Despite the fact that it wasn't Draco, Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Draco snorted, "That look on your face says it wasn't nothing. And I wasn't kidding by the way. Was it Voldemort? Is he back?"

Draco had always been pragmatic. He never really cared for fairytales and all that nonsense. Sure, Voldemort had already been "killed" by the wizarding world's golden boy, but who's to say that he wouldn't be back? It has happened before. Three years wasn't enough to allay the fear and anxiety that bubbled inside him.

'Third time's the charm right?' Draco bemused internally.

"No, It's nothing. Honest. And Voldemort's dead. I know he is." Harry replied with ease. He's met with dozens of wizards and witches who have expressed the same doubt Draco was doing now. It was difficult for them all to believe that the Dark Lord was gone for good.

Draco regarded Harry's figure critically. Although he hid it well, Draco could tell by the brunette's gait that he was nervous. He was loathed to admit it, but seeing the golden boy himself acting in such a way made Draco feel nervous as well. Rolling his eyes, Draco reached out to Harry's arm to pull him aside. He felt a need to get to the bottom of this, even if it was just for his own peace of mind.

"Come Potter, I don't think this is 'nothing'. You -"

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

Harry blinked in surprise at his own outburst even as he wrenched his arm out of Draco's grasp. Draco stared back at him with equally large eyes. Several people's attention were caught by the commotion.

"I… I'm gonna go." Harry muttered, turning and briskly walking away from the shocked blonde and the crowd.

Draco made to go after Harry but hesitated, he really was busy and was more than likely already late for his meeting with Harry's friend, Granger. Furthermore, a crowd was beginning to form around him, wondering what happened. Some, he overheard, recognized both Harry and Draco.

Draco turned away from the direction Harry left and slunk into the crowd. He made his way into an open lift as discreetly as he could, thinking about the odd behavior Harry had displayed.


End file.
